Attachments
Generation Zero not only has a wide array of weapons but also has many attachments to compliment your weapons, these range from scopes, to suppressors and magazines. Scopes Scopes are attachments that can be added to weapons in Generation Zero. They have a variety of tiers that they can be found at, ranging from Dilapidated to Exceptional. They also come in different zoom levels, the most common of which is 1-4x. Scopes are typically used on Rifles so they can be used at range more effectively, however, there are scopes for SMGs and Shotguns. Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle ; Description : The Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG) is used for short-to-medium range targeting, offering 2x magnification. It is a standard, all-purpose sight for military forces around the world. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : Designed for speed and agility, this 1-4x compact scope is the perfect choice for quick and precise targeting of mobile prey. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : The 4-8x 42mm scope offers strong mid-range targeting to both Hunting and Assault Rifles. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : The 6-12x 32mm scope provides Mid-to-Long ranged capabilities for all Hunting and Sniper Rifles. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : The 8-16x 50mm Rifle Scope offers precise, long-range targeting for both civilian hunters and military snipers. ; Spawn Locations : TBA Shotgun Scopes ; Description : Designed for speed and agility, this 1-4x compact scope is the perfect choice for quick and precise targeting of mobile prey. ; Spawn Locations : TBA Handgun Scopes ; Description : This 2-4x 20mm scope offers improved magnification to the .44 Magnus, helping add extra tactical precision to offset its limited magazine. ; Spawn Locations : TBA Vision Modules Vision modules are various upgrades that you can attach onto your scopes (excluding ACOG) or binoculars that will provide you with a different visual when desired. They can be found as a singular module, dual or a full module. Single module only have 1 vision mode whilst a Dual one has a combination of 2 and the Full one has all 3. Scope Upgrade ; How to get : Easiest method is to use some form of explosive and find a seeker. Place it underneath the seeker and detonate it, this will generally yield a module of sorts. The more "legit" way of doing it is to avoid shooting machines in their optics (generally the glowing eye) and hope you get lucky, chances can be increased with the Mechanic skill up to 50% damaged components. Barrel Modifications Here you'll find all the various modifications that you can do to your weapons barrel, this can be a Compensator, Silencer or Extension. They all have a pro or con to them, some are obvious others are not Compensator ; Description : A compensator attachment for select revolver handguns. Attaching this mod will reduce the recoil of the weapon, improving accuracy over multiple shots. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : A compensator attachment that fits all submachine guns. Attaching this mod will reduce the recoil of the weapon. ; Spawn Locations : TBA Silencer ; Description : A silencer attachment that fits all handguns. Attaching this mod will significantly reduce the noise created by each shot but the damage dealt per bullet will be slightly reduced as well. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : A silencer attachment that fits all submachine guns. Attaching this mod will significantly reduce the noise created by each shot but the damage dealt per bullet will be slightly reduced as well. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : A silencer attachment that fits all assault rifles. Attaching this mod will noticeably reduce the noise created by each shot, but the damage dealt per bullet will be slightly reduced as well. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description : A silencer attachment that fits all hunting rifles. Attaching this mod will greatly reduce the noise created by each shot, but the damage dealt per bullet will be slightly reduced as well. ; Spawn Locations :* Worn: in one of the houses in Åsö (Coordinates: -627, 2039) Barrel Extension ; Description : A barrel attachment that fits all assault rifles. Attaching this mod will extend the length of the barrel, increasing the velocity of bullets fired. ; Spawn Locations : TBA Choke ; Description : A choke attachment that fits all shotguns. Attaching this mod will focus the spread of the shotgun shells once they exit the barrel. ; Spawn Locations : TBA Magazine Modifications Extended Magazines are exactly what they say, they will extend the maximum amount of bullets that your magazine can hold. The better the rarity (Dilapidated - Worn - Good - Exceptional - Special) the bigger the increase from the base amount. Extended Magazine ; Description :An extended magazine for the Automatgevär 4 Assault Rifle. Attaching this mod will increase the weapon's ammo capacity. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description :An extended magazine for the Automatgevär 5 Assault Rifle. Attaching this mod will increase the weapon's ammo capacity. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description :An extended magazine for the AI-76 Assault Rifle. Attaching this mod will increase the weapon's ammo capacity. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description :An extended magazine for the M/46 "Kpist" SMG Assault Rifle. Attaching this mod will increase the weapon's ammo capacity. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description :An extended magazine for the HP5 Assault Rifle. Attaching this mod will increase the weapon's ammo capacity. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description :An extended magazine for the Möller PP Assault Rifle. Attaching this mod will increase the weapon's ammo capacity. ; Spawn Locations : TBA ; Description :An extended magazine for the Klaucke 17 Assault Rifle. Attaching this mod will increase the weapon's ammo capacity. ; Spawn Locations : TBA Category:Gameplay Category:Attachments